The present invention is directed to the field of building construction. In particular it is directed to the field of moldings or trim work used at the top of walls and ceilings. The present invention is also directed to the field of installing cables in buildings for various purposes such as telephone cables, electrical wiring cables, fiber optic cables, cable or satellite television cables and other similar cables and wire.
In general, the utility company provides a main line for service into the building. In an apartment or office complex, the service lines to the individual units must be run separately into the individual units. Consequently, the lines are run through various parts of the buildings. Generally, the cables run through the interior hallways in conduits located in the corner where the side walls meet the ceilings. The conduit covers must be easily removable to service, upgrade and to splice the cables when each customer calls for service.
The presently available conduits for use in these types of buildings generally are mounted at the corner where the walls intersect the ceiling. The available conduits generally are fabricated from plastic with a triangular cross-section. Thus, the currently available conduits provide a plain and inexpensive looking appearance. This inexpensive looking appearance creates a problem in up-scale residences and office buildings because it detracts from the ambiance of the building. In such up-scale buildings, the occupants expect high quality appearing moldings at the corners of walls and ceilings. However, placing a conventional corner molding over the available conduits cannot be easily implemented.
A primary object of the present invention is to solve the aforementioned problem. The present invention, as explained in detail below, solves this problem by providing a novel corner conduit and molding combination for installing wires and cables therein. The interchangeable architectural face plate also allows for ease of installation for the typical homeowner. Pre-finished moldings can be installed without nails or putty eliminating the need to nail through the pre-finished face plate. The system eliminates mitering, coping and provides an overlapping seam cover to allow for expansion and contraction. The product is also UL® rated and may be used as a path for electrical wiring.
There are many techniques currently used for installing and mounting various types of decorative molding at the intersection of walls and ceilings. Most of the techniques are complicated and difficult to accomplish especially at corners and intersections of molding pieces. In addition to these issues, it has been contemplated that moldings can be also utilized to contain a conduit for the installation of various types of cables and wires. In this way, unsightly cables and wires can be easily installed or replaced but also are hidden from view.
Another issue with available extrusion and injection molding manufacturing processes, (due to different screw temperature settings for both processes) is that it will always yield a different color and gloss between the extruded lineal and the injection molded fittings. An object of the present invention is create a molding system whereby the color and gloss of the various components can be matched.
The primary object of the present invention is to solve the problems with the presently available moldings by providing a simple to install system to which a variety of molding designs can be attached. In addition, the present invention incorporates a conduit for the installation of various types of cables.